ksgfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvelous
Captain Marvelous (キャプテン・マーベラス, Kyaputen Māberasu) is a pirate captain and the main protagonist of the series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Marvelous is a former member of The Red Pirate Gang, led by the lengendary Super Sentai hero, AkaRed; and now a captain of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Being the one of the 35th Super Sentai, Marvelous can used the Ranger Key to transform into the past 34th Super Sentai and his own piracy Sentai, the GokaiRed. The strongest warrior of the team, the first bounty he has is about 1,500,000 Zagin, raised to 3,000,000, 5,000,000 Zagin but later changed to the highgest know bounty, Unlimited Reward. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen he is know as the Zangyack Empire Emperor, Emperor Marvelous (皇帝・マーベラス, Kōtei Māberasu). Portrayed by Ryota Ozawa, and at a child, Tatsuomi Hamada. Character Outline Spiky black hair. At a child, he wear a black blouse and wear a shirt benhind it. He wear a black vest, white-colored shirt and a dark brown jean when before the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger was formed. And now he wear a red jacket along with his old costume. History Space Sheriff & Bounty Hunter Much of his early life is unknown. Only a few know infomation of his early life is he saved by Space Sheriff Gavan Retsu Ichijouji when his age is 10 year old. And when he grow up (mostly his age is 17-19) and become a pirate. He once face to the strongest bounty hunter, Kiado; who nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Marvelous escape. AkaRanger Key & Joined with AkaRed One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the Gormin, Marvelous discovered something of interest that place in the treasure: the Ranger Key of AkaRanger. AkaRed soon appeared and told Marvelous that needed it, but Marvelous refused to give him it and attacked him, but was swiftly defeated. AkaRed told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, telling him that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, and this speech inspired Marvelous to join AkaRed. Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with AkaRed along with his robotic parrot, Navi. One notable occasion saw AkaRed save Marvelous from his own impulsiveness before finding the BoukenRed Key. They would later be joined by Basco ta Jolokia. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The Beytrayal & Kaizoku Sentai They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys of the core Sentai teams, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, and revealed that he conspired with Zangyack forces that attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous, Basco possessed the Sixth, Bangai, and Extra Ranger Keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with himself as Gokai Red. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search. Her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. He later came across Joe Gibken, who was being pursued by Zangyack forces for escaping after he refused to carry out orders. He had a tracking collar on him which would kill him if he removed it, Joe was saved from his executioners by Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort, Joe became GokaiBlue. Marvelous and Joe later met and befriended Luka Millfy, a criminal who stole energy crystals from Zangyack warehouses, who became GokaiYellow. Don Dogoier, a somewhat insignificant but intelligent mechanic who became GokaiGreen and Ahim de Famille, the Princess of the planet Famille which was destroyed by Zangyack who became GokaiPink. With this, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger were complete. Personality Always sparkling, Captain Marvelous is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Marvelous is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 5 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Don can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Joe's neck. He also has a rather hearty appetite. Marvelous is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Another example is when Gai asked to become a Gokaiger after his debut battle and Marvelous asked him what he would contribute to his crew. Despite this selfish reasoning, he was concerned with someone so young taking on the Zangyack. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own. It is hinted that Marvelous may have a crush on Ahim as Gai is has questioned him twice as to why he allowed someone like Ahim to join his pirate crew and does not allow Gai to make fun of him for it. He seems to care for her well being more so than the others (though this was due to her desire for revenge against someone who destroyed her planet and her family when the Zangyack Enforcer confronted Ahim and the other Gokiagers) and believes that with her, "it just feels right." and this make Joe jealous. Abilities and Power In battle he prefers using sword and gun rather than duel-wielding like the other Gokaiger are fond of doing. Arsenal *Mobirates *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Key Mecha * GokaiGalleon Gallery Want to see more picture about Captain Marvelous? Click here Appearance Episodes #The Space Pirate Appear #The Worth of This Planet #Changing Courage into Magic ~ Magi Magi Go Gokai ~ #What Are Comrade For? #Judgement Pirates #The Most Important Thing #Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson #Little Spy Tactics #Lion, Run #Card Game #The Serious Rebellion #The Guaranteed Showy Samurai #Tell Me the Way #Now More Road Safety #A Privateer Appears #Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai #The Amazing Silver-Colored Man #The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill #Armor of the 15 Warriors #The Lost Forest #The Adventurer Heart #Promise From the Star #People's Lives are the Future of the Earth #Foolish Earthlings #Pirates and Ninjas #Shushuuto The Special #A More Than Usual Gokai Change #Wings are Eternal #The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination #Just a Lone Friend's Soul #Crash!! Secret Operations #One Power #Iiiit's a Hero!! #Dream Comes True #Dimension on the Other Side #Partner Pirate #The Strongest Fighting Machine #The Power to Seize Dreams #Why? We're High School Students #The Future is the Past #Something I Don't Want to Lose #The Strongest Man in the Universe #To the Legendary Hero #A Lovely Christmas Eve #The Confused Ninja #Hero Eligibility #The Limits of Betrayal #The Fated Showdown #The Greatest Treasure in the Universe #The Day of Battle #Farewell Space Pirates Movies #Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger THE MOVIE: The Flying Ghost Ship #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie #Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Speacials * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! Trivia *He is the only Gokaiger to has his previous Sentai counterpart to have the same color and gender at him. Navigation Category:Characters